


Time for love

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: Harry is sick of it. Sick of life. He just wants to be loved - is that too much to ask?DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! I own just the plot. :-)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> I'm back! But like, for this fic only. Ha sorry. School is a pain.  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Jaz x

Harry is sick of it. He just survived his worst year yet - and that is saying something. First year he had a murder/Dark Lord after him and in second year a Basilisk was let lose upon the castle. Third year he had another murderer after him who really just wanted to have custody of him but it did not seem like it at the time. One of his teachers was a werewolf too. However, last year, in his opinion it was the most traumatizing year yet. Fighting a dragon, saving your 'rival' from mermaids and then watching a nice guy be killed in cold blood would do that to you. Oh and to top it all off, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, moldy shorts, moldy voldy whatever the hell you wanna call him was resurrected and then promptly tried to kill him. Ah, life is great. 

Harry just wants to get away from his abusing relatives. He has just watched someone die and then someone else come back to life and you would have thought he would have been allowed to stay at his best mate’s house right? Wrong. Dumbledore said he had to stay with his relatives, the Horse and two Whales. Said it was "for the greater good, my boy". 

What a load of bullshit.

He has told Albus time and time again that they treat him like scum. He told him that they hit him, smack him, burn him, cut him, scratch him, starve him, bruise him and scar him. And does Albus care? Not one fucking bit. He said to Harry - "Harry, my boy, please stop telling lies. I'm sure you making things out to be worse than they actually are." Harry was furious when he heard those works come out of Albus' mouth. 

Being stuck in his cupboard with nothing to do makes one think. And thinking is a dangerous thing. Harry, is thinking about his sexuality. Dangerous to think about. Better stop before he starts picturing himself with Crabbe or Goyle. I mean he sees himself with Draco Malfoy anyway but that doesn't matter – nobody needs to know that, especially Draco. Not like Draco would ever love him back... right? 

Harry remembers his reaction when he saved him in the second task. He just sat there, staring at harry, gobsmacked, blushing furiously and silently seething (his hair was all dirty now. Bloody lake). He was obviously feeling so many feelings at once he didn’t know what to do about it. 

Harry sighs. Enough thinking, time to try and sleep. He checks his watch. Oh shit, 05:59. He has been awake all night thinking about his sad life. Time go get breakfast done. He creaks his door open silently and creeps towards the kitchen. Once he gets there, he grabs the bacon, 4 eggs, bread, butter and the orange juice. He lays the table whilst the bacon fries in the pan. He places glasses in the relevant seats at the table and adds the carton of orange juice. He puts the fried bacon on plates and starts cracking the eggs. As soon as he cracked the last one, he hears heavy thuds from upstairs indicating that the Whales are awake. They stomp downstairs and situate themselves at the table. Harry quickly finishes breakfast up to avoid a confrontation with his Uncle and hands them their plates. He never gets thank you’s or good mornings. Freaks aren’t allowed to be greeted. 

Harry goes to pour them orange juice but when he walked round to Vernon, Dudley, stuck his leg out causing Harry to trip and spill the orange juice all over his Uncle. Vernon is furious. He tells his wife and son to leave, ‘Go take him to get new clothes dear, treat him for being such a good son.’ Once they left, Vernon removes his belt. ‘Lie down, on the floor freak.’ Harry lies in the spilt orange juice and removes his shirt. This has happened enough times that he knows what to do. Suddenly, a slash of the belt hits him on his back making him jerk. Another happens just on his spine causing him to cry out. ‘Like that Freak? You deserve this. If I had just left you in an orphanage this would have never happened.’ Slashes of the belt caused Harry to cry out this time. ‘Shut up Boy, or this will get worse.’ Vernon growls. But Harry can’t help it, the next hit makes Harry scream and Vernon decides to punish the boy more. Fetching a knife from the counter, he starts slicing all over Harry’s body, marking it, scarring it. He laughs manically, enjoying watching his nephew squirm and writhe under him. He holds Harry still, and starts to carve words into Harry’s skin. FREAK, MURDERER and WORTHLESS are the words that Harry will now carry around him forever. The obese Whale relish’s the small boys screams. Vernon starts on another word, WHORE, but he doesn’t get to finish it as Harry has had enough. With some accidental magic, he blasts Vernon backwards before chanting, ‘Take me where I will be safe’. The last thing he sees is Vernon fuming, red as blood and spitting obscenities when it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Malfoys and Severus Snape were in the Amazon Rainforest helping Severus look for special potions ingredients when an unconscious Harry Potter appeared in front of them. As they rush over, they notice he is shirtless, beaten black and blue and is bleeding heavily. Severus and Narcissa immediately stop the bleeding and enervate him. Harry sees them and starts to cry silently. He suddenly rolls over and retches but as he has not been fed, nothing came out except for saliva. Draco runs over and tries to help him. He soothes him and calms him down stroking his hair lightly. 

Harry stops retching and is okay but Draco keeps holding him. As Harry had just been beaten, he did not have enough time to put on a glamour. Narcissa gasps as she sees the damage and starts to rush forward. Harry flinches and she looks horrified at herself. Draco just pulls harry onto his lap in the middle of the freaking Amazon Rainforest and cuddles him close, hands brushing calmly down his arms and sides, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Clutching him close to him. Nothing will ever make him let go of this boy, not when he finally has him in his arms. 

Severus grabs pain relieving potions, blood replenishing potions and calming droughts and levitates them over to Draco who is comforting harry. Draco asks if Harry can drink these for him and Harry does. He starts to go sleepy, cuddles up more into Draco, and eventually falls asleep in his arms. Draco kisses his forehead and Narcissa coos. Draco sent her a glare and positioned Harry in his arms so he can hold him without dropping him. The four take him back to where they are staying; however, there are no spare beds so Draco suggests him and Harry share. 

Draco carries the smaller boy into the bathroom and strips him. He places him in the bath and fills it up with water. Slowly, as to not damage the wounds further, he washes the sleeping boy and cleans him from all the mud and blood. As Draco washed him, he found the scars left behind oh Harry’s skin making him want to cry. He also found scars on his wrists, suggesting Harry self-harms. He made a mental note to ask him about it when he was better. Once Harry was clean, Draco gently dries him with the fluffiest towel he can find and dresses harry in some boxers and one of Draco’s long shirts. As the boy is small, it works like a nightie and Draco thinks Harry looks adorable in it. He carefully picks the still sleeping boy up and places him on his bed. He gets in himself and curls around Harry, putting him in a protective and warm embrace and Draco slowly falls asleep with his face buried in Harry’s curls.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up slowly. Groggily, he tries to work out his surroundings, that is when he realises there is an arm over his hip, and his legs are tangled with someone else’s. He freezes. As Harry slowly twists, he realises that his body does not hurt that much anymore and is happy. However that happiness only increases when he realises who is cuddling him like a teddy bear. 

Draco fucking Malfoy.

Harry smiles softly watching Draco as he sleeps, tracing his facial features with his eyes watching him breathe deeply. It is so warm and Harry never wants to leave. He wants to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. He blushes slightly at the thought. That is when molten silver eyes meet his emerald green ones. ‘Harry,’ Draco sighs, ‘Did no one ever tell you it’s rude to stare?’ Harry blushes more and looks away. Draco chuckles and tips Harry’s head back to him, forcing eye contact. ‘I don’t mind.’ He says. ‘I’m only teasing.’ Draco smiles at him making harry giggle and Draco melts. He pulls harry even closer and harry does not complain, just snuggles into Draco and relaxes. Draco grins at feeling Harry snuggle into him more. Maybe he likes him back. He gives a content sigh. 

About an hour later, the adults come in and see them cuddling and Narcissa just can’t help herself – she takes a photo making Harry blush hard and Draco shout at her to get out. The men just chuckle and hold her to keep her back from the domestic scene. She thinks they’re adorable and says so. Draco just growls and pulls Harry beneath him, protecting him from his crazy mother. Harry giggles again making Draco melt again. 

The adults see, smirk, and coo knowing Draco is in love and that the love is returned.


	4. Chapter 4

They come back in later bringing in breakfast and see Draco making Harry as comfortable as possible, making a nest around harry with the bed sheets. Harry pouts when he realises Draco is outside the nest and wants Draco inside. Draco sees and starts to panic because Harry is looking sad and he does not know what he did wrong. Harry shyly asks Draco if he can come in and join him and Draco gives a sigh of relief when he realised that was why Harry was pouting. He sits next to Harry and pulls him onto his lap stroking his hair and Harry just gives him a cute, adorable smile that makes Draco realise that he would do anything, anything, for this boy. Just to see him smiling that smile (preferably at him) again, just to hear him giggle, just to see him blush and get all shy and flustered. 

Severus stands at the doorway, looking at them and wonders what would have happened if Harry hadn’t rejected Draco’s friendship those years ago. They were rivals last time they saw one another but now they are madly in love. He wonders what happened along the way that he does not know about. He voices his thoughts to Cissa and Lucy later when the boys are asleep. They wonder too.


	5. Chapter 5

As Harry tries to sleep that night, he wonders if Draco likes him too. He wonders if Draco really cares about him. If he doesn’t mind the fact that harry is broken and scarred mentally and physically. 

He falls asleep but has a horrible nightmare. He screams and thrashes around in his sleep kicking Draco and crying out. 

‘Please stop. No please! Don’t touch me! No please! No-’

‘Harry! Harry, love wake up! Please wake up!’ Draco shakes him awake. Harry wakes with a scream, eyes wild, breathing erratic hair messed into strange angles. He sobs, his tiny, scrawny body shakes with how big they are. 

Draco places his hand on Harry’s shoulder and feels his heart break when Harry flinches and throws himself away from Draco. He crawls into the corner of the room whimpering. He keeps whispering things like, ‘Please don’t hurt me. Please. I’m sorry sir. I’ll be good I promise.’ Draco wants to cry. How could someone do this to the most beautiful person ever? 

His love for the boy grounds him so he doesn’t go and kill whoever did this to Harry in a fit of rage. He has to be calm for Harry. He can’t scare him away or Harry will never recover.

‘Harry’ he whispers softly. ‘Harry please look at me. I’m not gonna hurt you. Harry please.’ he feels like breaking down and crying but he has to be strong. He has to be strong for Harry. Harry slowly looks up and Draco’s stormy silver eyes meet Harry’s emerald eyes. He gives a small smile to Harry. ‘Can you come over here please love?’ He didn’t realise he had said the term of endearment until Harry stated to crawl over slightly. He gives an encouraging smile and holds his arms out slowly. ‘That’s a good boy, Harry. Aren’t you a good boy?’ He keeps talking to Harry softly as harry makes his way over to Draco. 

Finally, he reaches Draco and he just sits there on the floor looking wretched. It tore Draco’s heart to see his love like this. He just gazed into Harry's emerald orbs trying to push his emotions like love, care and worry to the front. He didn’t want harry to see the anger, fury and rage he felt. That would not help Harry right now. Another time maybe. Harry had stopped crying by now; however, he still looked skittish so Draco moved slightly to gauge his reaction. Harry didn’t flinch which was good. Draco slowly reached out towards the cute boy and made sure harry could see his hands. 

He slowly and softly placed them on his face, gently stroking his cheek with a thumb. ‘Hi Harry. How are you feeling?’ he looks him straight in the eyes that had captured his attention all those years ago. ‘Please don’t lie to me. I just want to help you.’ 

Harry drags in a deep breath as if to reply. 

Draco carries on speaking when Harry didn’t say anything. ‘I just want to protect you. Keep you safe. Heal you. Calm you. Make you smile, make you happy.’ Draco felt a tear roll down his own face. Well there goes keeping his emotions in check. 

‘I just want to love you.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘I just want to love you.’

Harry gasps and flings himself at Draco. Draco, not expecting this action falls backwards onto the floor with harry on top of him. He grabs the smaller boy and made sure he was ok. ‘Harry? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What’s wrong?’ 

Harry laughs wetly. ‘No Draco,’ he whispered, ‘I’m okay. Really. It was a nightmare but you saved me. You pulled me out from the depths of pain and torture towards something better. You saved me from drowning in my own despair.’ Harry was full on sobbing now, so Draco stroked his hair and neck. ‘I love you. I always have and I felt like shit knowing I had hurt you in the past. I still kept on hurting you, hoping that it was just deep, ugly, vicious hate instead of love. It never worked. It made me hate myself. I mean, I had to be pretty fucked up if I was purposely hurting the one I love and have only ever loved. There was never anyone else. I tried. I tried to get you out of my head but it never worked.’

‘Oh Harry.’ Draco whispered. He clutched the broken boy to his chest and rolled them onto their sides. He brought his legs up and moved Harry so he was trapped between his legs and his arms. ‘I love you too. Always have, always will. I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you in that robe shop. I just didn’t realise it. Not until recently. It was Pansy and Blaise who brought it to my attention.’ 

‘When you rejected me in first year, I felt angry. Angry that you dared refuse a Malfoy what he wants. I felt sad, knowing that you didn’t want to know me. I grew with hearing stories about you. My mum would read me the same story every night, the one where you, a baby, stood up to the most evil man in the world, and destroyed him. I also felt like crying. It was a horrible feeling. Nobody except my family have ever made me cry. And there you were. An 11-year-old boy, with baggy clothes, adorable glasses, messy raven hair and the most enchanting eyes I have ever seen and I realised in that moment, I wanted you to be mine. In any way possible. So, when you rejected me, I couldn’t be your best friend. Or even a friend. I wanted something unique to me and you. So I fought you. I became your ‘rival’. It was the only way I could stay in your attention and not hide in the background.’ Draco pulled harry closer and nuzzled into his hair. 

It smelled of cinnamon and he wondered if Harry knew he smelled of cinnamon. He made a mental note to ask him later and instead found himself carding his fingers through Harry’s hair.

‘Draco?’ a timid voice broke through his thoughts. Draco saw shy, entrancing green eyes look at him over the top of his arm. Draco hummed to tell harry to carry on. ‘What did you mean it was Pansy and Blaise who made you realise you loved me?’ He blushed as he spoke getting quieter towards the end. 

Draco flushed red. ‘Um, well… I would rant about you. Everyday. It must have annoyed them so much that they just wanted to shut me up so as a joke, they said I loved you and was crushing on you. It made me stop short and I didn’t finish my rant as I was too busy looking at them gobsmacked that they could even say anything like that to me. I must have scared Blaise and Pansy as they just saw me standing there, getting paler and paler and they shook me to get me out of my stupor. They said it was just a joke and they could not believe I had taken them seriously. After I reassured them that I was okay, I sat down and then I started to think. And think. And think.’ 

‘When suddenly I realised Pansy and Blaise were right. And I started crying. In front of them as well and they were so shocked. The Slytherin Prince, crying? Was the world ending? As I said earlier, only my family could make me cry, and you. And I told them. I was sobbing my heart out as I told them I did love you, I did have a crush on you.’ He chuckled remembering their reactions. ‘Pansy squealed and kept jumping up and down, clapping her hands whilst Blaise just stood there gaping. ‘I was just joking!’ were his exact words.’

Harry laughs making Draco grin at him before cuddling him even closer (if that was even possible). Their faces were really close, noses brushing and both had smiles on their faces. They were just happy with to be in each other’s arms surrounded by love, calm and peace. Harry closes his eyes and burrows his face into Draco’s neck making Draco squirm as his neck was really sensitive. He kisses the top of Harry’s hair and they slowly falls asleep content. 

The end. :-)


End file.
